Mistoffelees/Gallery2010s
This is the gallery for the character of Mistoffelees. This gallery is split into decades: * 1980s * 1990s * 2000s * 2010 to present Designs Misto design 1.jpg Misto design 2.jpg Misto Makeup Design Karen Dawson 01.jpg UK Productions UK/European Tour 2013-14 * Joseph Poulton Invitation uk13 1.jpg Misto uk13 Joseph Poulton.jpg Misto UK13 Joseph Poulton 1.jpg London / Blackpool Revival * Joseph Poulton * Mark John Richardson Mistoffelees Joseph Poulton.png|Joseph Poulton Misto MJR uk15.jpg|Mark John Richardson Jellicle Ballroom Costumes 9.jpg Mistoffelees London 15 Mark John Richardson 01.png|Mark John Richardson Mistoffelees London 15 Mark John Richardson 02.png|Mark John Richardson UK/International Tour * Shiv Rabheru (01/16) * Daniel Corthorn (01/17 - 03/17) * Axel Alvarez (03/17 - 05/17, 08/19 - 10/19) * Robbie McMillan (07/17) * Alex Harrison (01/18) * Harry Francis (06/19 - 08/19) Mistoffelees UK16 Shiv Rabheru 01.png|Shiv Rabheru Misto Deut Shiv Rabheru Kevin SJones UK16.jpg|Shiv Rabheru Misto UK16 Shiv Rabheru 01.png Misto Axel Alvarez 2017.jpg|Axel Alvarez Misto Axel Alvarez Bows Zagreb 1 2017.jpg|Axel Alvarez Misto uk18 Axel Alvarez Amsterdam press.jpg|Axel Alvarez Misto UK17 Robbie McMillan 01.jpg|Robbie McMillan Mistoffelees UK18 Alex Harrison 01.jpeg|Alex Harrison Mistoffelees UK19 Alex Harrison 01.jpg|Alex Harrison Bustopher uk19 Matt Harrop.jpg|Alex Harrison Misto Amsterdam Bows UK19.jpg |Alex Harrison Misto UK19 Harry Francis.png|Harry Francis Misto UK19 Harry Francis 1.png|Harry Francis Misto UK19 Harry Francis Curtain Call.png|Harry Francis Misto Shiv backstage uk16 tw.jpg|Shiv Rabheru Misto Bill Bailey Dean Ambrose Alex Harrison InternationalTour2018 01.jpg|Alex Harrison Misto Back Cian Hughes Intl Tour 2019.jpg|Cian Hughes (cover) US Productions Broadway Revival * Ricky Ubeda (07/16) * Zachary Downer (07/17) * Robbie Nicholson (cover) * Corey John Snide (cover) * Tanner Ray Wilson (cover) Misto Ricky Ubeda 2016.jpg|Ricky Ubeda Misto Ricky Ubeda 2016 2.jpg|Ricky Ubeda Broadway Revival Misto Ricky Ubeda.jpg|Ricky Ubeda Group Broadway 2016 1.jpg|Ricky Ubeda Misto Ricky Ubeda 16.png|Ricky Ubeda Misto bows opening night.jpg|Ricky Ubeda Cast Bows opening night 2.jpg|Ricky Ubeda Misto Alonzo US16 selfie twitter.jpg|Ricky Ubeda Tuggoffelees us16 Tyler Hanes Ricky Ubeda 1.png|Ricky Ubeda Misto Ricky Ubeda Puppy 1.png|Ricky Ubeda Misto Vic us17 Zach and claire.jpg|Zachary Downer (2017) Misto Tugger Bway Revival.png|Zachary Downer Misto Zachary Downer Bway Revival.png|Zachary Downer Joshua Burrage Robbie Nicholson with cats.jpg|Robbie Nicholson (understudy 2017) Misto Bway Revival Corey John Snide 1.png|Corey John Snide Misto Bway Revival Corey John Snide 2.png|Corey John Snide Misto Bway Revival Corey John Snide 3.png|Corey John Snide Vic Misto Bway Revival Emily Corey.png|Corey John Snide Tugger Mungo Misto Bway Revival.png|Tanner Ray Wilson Misto Jacket Lights Bway Revival.gif Misto us16 1 mzlle punzi.gif Misto us16 4 mzlle punzi.gif Misto us16 2 mzlle punzi.gif Misto Spinning Ricky Ubeda Bway Revival 2016.gif US Tour 6 * Tion Gaston (1/19 - 10/19) * PJ DiGaetano * Justin W Geiss (cover) * Maurice Dawkins (cover) Misto LED Jacket US Tour 6.jpg|LED jacket Misto Tion Gaston US6 2019.jpg|Tion Gaston Misto US6 Tion Gaston 01.jpg|Tion Gaston Misto US6 Tion Gaston 02.jpg|Tion Gaston Misto US6 Tion Gaston 03.jpg|Tion Gaston Misto US6 Tion Gaston 04.jpg|Tion Gaston Misto US6 Tion Gaston 05.jpg|Tion Gaston Mistoffelees US6 PJ Di Gaetano promo 01.jpg|PJ DiGaetano Misto Chorus PJ Di Gaetano US6.png|PJ DiGaetano Misto Vic US6 PJ Caitlin Instagram.png|PJ DiGaetano Vic Misto US6 Caitlin PJ.png|PJ DiGaetano Misto Vic US6 PJ Loretta.png|PJ DiGaetano Misto Tanto US6 PJ Melody 2020.png|PJ DiGaetano Misto US6 Justin W Geiss 01.jpg|Justin W Geiss Misto US6 Maurice Dawkins.png|Maurice Dawkins Japanese Productions Shizuoka 2013 Shizuoka 2013 Press Event 2.jpg|Shinya Iwasaki Shizuoka 2013 Press Event.jpg|Shinya Iwasaki Shizuoka Final Show Misto Dec 2013.jpg|Akihiko Nagano Shizuoka Press Event 2013.jpg|Akihiko Nagano Fukuoka 2014 Mistoffelees Japan book 2014 cropped.jpg Fukuoka Oct 2014 final show (14).jpg|Akihiko Nagano Fukuoka Oct 2014 final show (16).jpg|Akihiko Nagano Pyramid Fukuoka 14 1.jpg Misto Cori Gilbert babygriz Fukuoka 14 1.jpg Sapporo 2015 Sapporo Preview Jan 2015 (15).jpg Sapporo Preview Jan 2015 (6).jpg Sapporo Cast Press Event Feb 2015.jpg|Shinya Iwasaki Sapporo Press Event Japan Cast Oct 14.jpg|Shinya Iwasaki Sapporo 32nd anniversary curtain call 2015 (3).jpg|Shinya Iwasaki Osaka 2016 2016 Japan Misto.png Tokyo 2018 Japan Misto Vic Press Image 18.jpg 2019 Japan Misto Naoya Matsude.jpg|Naoya Matsude 2019 Japan Misto.jpg CATS Tokyo 2018 rehearsals 3.jpg Mistoffelees Japan 2019.jpg Undated Mistoffelees Japan undated 01.jpg Misto Victoria Japan 070.jpg Australian Productions Asia Tour 2014 * Christopher Favaloro Pyramid 2 Singapore 2015.jpg Ensemble S Korea 2014.jpg Bustopher Singapore 2015 publicity.jpg Mistoffelees Asia 14 Christopher Favaloro 01.jpg Australia NZ 2015 * Christopher Favaloro Mistoffelees Aus15 Christopher Favaloro 01.jpg Mistoffelees Aus15 Christopher Favaloro 02.jpg Mistoffelees Aus15 backstage tw 01.jpg Mistoffelees Aus 15 Christopher Favaloro 01.jpg|Christopher Favaloro Misto Aus15 Thomas Johansson.png|Thomas Johansson (cover) Asia Tour 2017 * Christopher Favaloro Mistoffelees Christopher Favaloro 1.jpg Mistoffelees Christopher Favaloro 2.jpg Misto Chris Favaloro Asia 17 1a.jpg Misto Chris Favaloro Asia 17 2.jpg German Productions German Tent Tour 2010-2013 * Mark John Richardson (12/10) * Drew McOnie (01/11) * Mark John Richardson (03/11) * Jack Allen (2013) * Mark John Richardson (04/13) Misto Hamburg 2010.jpg Misto 01 German Tour 11.jpg Tugger Misto 01 German Tour 11.jpg|Mark John Richardson Misto Koln 2012 01.jpg Misto Tent Tour 2010 MJR backstage 01.jpg Misto German Tent Tour Drew McOnie.png|Drew McOnie Other Productions Brazil 2010 * Jhean Allex Misto Brazil 041.jpg Pyramid NAP 16 Brazil.jpg Pyramid Brazil 2.jpg Bustopher Brazil 042.jpg China 2012 Jellicle Ball 7 China 2012.jpg Bustopher 4 China 2012.jpg Misto 4 China 2012.jpg Mistoffelees china 2012.jpeg Tugger Misto China 2012.jpg Misto 5 China 2012.jpg Misto Du Yanhao China 2012 01.jpg Oasis of the Seas 2014 * Anthony Starr * Michael J. Rios * Matt Landel * Philip Rocamora * Matt Landel * PJ Di Gaetano * Cyril Fallar * Maurice Dawkins * Joey Kummert Misto RCCL 2014 02.jpg Griz Misto Pounce Pyramid 07 Cruise 2016.jpg Bustopher Cruise 2016 01.jpg Misto Vic RCCL 01.png Misto Pete Simpson RCCL.png Mungo Magic Battle Matt Landel.jpg|Matt Landel Misto Matt Landel backstage 1.jpg|Matt Landel Paris 2015 * Axel Alvarez (alternate) * William Da Silva Pedro (alternate) Mistoffelees Paris 15 Axel Alvarez 01.jpg|Axel Alvarez Misto Axel Alvarez Paris 15 1.jpg|Axel Alvarez Misto Axel Alvarez Paris 15 2a.jpg|Axel Alvarez Misto Axel Alvarez Paris 15 3.jpg|Axel Alvarez Mistoffelees Paris 15 William Da Silva Pedro 01.jpg|William Da Silva Pedro Vic Misto Paris 15 1.jpg|William Da Silva Pedro Bustopher Paris15 ad.jpg|William Da Silva Pedro Mistoffelees Paris.gif|William Da Silva Pedro Vienna 2019 * Stephen Martin Allan * Johnny Randall (cover) Misto Stephen Martin Allan Vienna 2019 01.jpg|Stephen Martin Allan Misto Stephen Martin Allan Opening Night Vienna 2019 02.jpg|Stephen Martin Allan Misto Vienna Revival Stephen 1.png|Stephen Martin Allan Misto Vienna Revival Stephen 2.png|Stephen Martin Allan Misto Vienna Revival Stephen 3.png|Stephen Martin Allan Misto Vienna Revival Stephen 4.png|Stephen Martin Allan Misto Vienna Revival Stephen 5.png|Stephen Martin Allan Quaxo Vienna Revival Stephen.png|Stephen Martin Allan Quaxo Vienna Revival Stephen 1.png|Stephen Martin Allan Misto Vienna Revival Johnny Randall.png|Johnny Randall Vic Misto Vienna Revival Hannah Johnny.png|Johnny Randall * 1980s * 1990s * 2000s * 2010 to present Category:Character Galleries